


Tinsel

by Haluwasa2



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, mentions of Velocity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haluwasa2/pseuds/Haluwasa2
Summary: First Aid takes a call only to see Brainstorm's gaudy protection hanging above Ambulon's head in themed bay.A gift for my friend who rps the First Aid to my Ambulon.





	Tinsel

“What is that?”

 

Whatever it was, it was a shiny and metallic color. One was green, one was silver, one was red, and one was gold that came in long strands that had smaller strands coming off of it. It was a terrible contrast to the dullness of the medbay. Never in First Aid’s time on the Lost Light did he thing that Ratchet would decorate the medbay. But there the strands were hanging above Ambulon’s head as he sat at his desk. 

 

The grumpy medic vented softly, “Leftover protection. We had to pas by some unsavory organics and it hid our signatures. Brainstorm made it. He calls it Tin-Sel.” 

 

“Tinsel?”

 

“Tin-Sel. It’s hyphenated.” Ambulon rolled his optics, fingers tapping quickly into his datascreen. That's how it always was with the former Decepticon. As though it were necessary to prove himself, Ambulon was highly dedicated to his work. He could spend cycles staring at a datascreen making schedules and ordering what he could for their medical bay. This would be followed up by cycles of medical work: checkups, walk-ins, and emergencies. Sometimes, First Aid was sure the other didn’t recharge at all. He just kept going day after day.

 

In fact, First Aid knew that that was what he was doing. It wasn’t unusual to find Ambulon crashed out on his desk. When he was found like that, First Aid would leave him energon and more often than not he’d see that Ratchet had given him something to make it easier for him to sleep. But First Aid had been sent off to help Cybertron and Ratchet had left to go get Drift. First Aid let out a soft vent.

 

He missed the Lost Light. 

 

He had barely had time to make this call. But still, he had managed it. They were up to their usual antics it seemed. Antics he surely missed. Just as he missed Ambulon. It had been the three of them for so long in that med bay with no one else. Now only Ambulon was left. Aid bet that he was still acting as he had before, staying up and working far harder than he ever needed to. Maybe he should talk to Velocity about making sure the other slept…

 

“How are you?” asked Ambulon.

 

“Busy, mostly,” said First Aid with a soft sigh and shake of his helm. 

 

“It’s the same here. We need to take down the goofy protection Tin-Sel but we haven’t had time. Ratchet will be back by time we get it down.”

“You should leave it. He’ll have a spark attack.”

 

“I would but I hate these slaggin’ things. They’re terribly fraggin’ gaudy.”

 

First Aid laughed. Sometimes that frontliner seeped through Ambulon’s facade. If given the chance, he was rude and crass. He could be blunt in the way he delivered diagnosis and would curse worse than First Aid could ever hear. Pharma had always disliked it which was what lead to Ambulon building up a mask of beleaguered but kind medic. It had been an easy mask to see through, but it appeased Pharma. 

 

Going to the Lost Light had seemed to be a vent of fresh air for Ambulon, it seemed. Ratchet would swear and he himself was an old, brash medic. He didn’t care that Ambulon would curse or get frustrated. He knew what he was doing an that was what mattered to Ratchet. Once Ambulon realized that, he began to relax. First Aid saw Ambulon smile more. It was a smile that was rare, but could light up an entire room. At least, it was for First Aid. 

 

As he saw the smile more, Aid felt his spark flutter more and more around Ambulon. When he was allowed to be himself, there was something wonderfully appealing about him. He had a wry humor that Aid had never seen before. He acted less like Aid superior and more like Aid’s friend. It was nice. There were days that he would sit down and help Ambulon touch up his paint. The other appreciated it greatly. 

 

First Aid didn’t really know at what point they had truly become different people than when they were on Delphi. It was before they had gotten trapped in that room with Pharma by any chance. 

 

Sometimes it was just nice to stare at the other while they worked in silence. Even the little faults in his paint job-- First Aid was glad they were there because they were Ambulon. Sometimes it surprised him so much just how glad he was to have Ambulon be Ambulon. To have him be happy and be himself…

 

“I miss you,” said First Aid with a soft sigh.

 

“I miss you too...Come back safe alright?” asked Ambulon, “I’ll kill you if you fraggin’ get hurt.”

 

“I prom--”

 

“First Aid, who are you talking to?”

 

First Aid jumped and turned around. Hot Spot was standing in the door of First Aid room in their ship. The other’s optics glowed in the dark of First Aid’s room. He looked almost concerned. And suddenly First Aid was back in reality.

 

In his hands, he held his datapad. He had a message from Velocity, a picture of the medbay was attached. On his screen, the med bay was shown with Brainstorm’s Tin-Sel decorating it. In the corner of the room was Ambulon’s untouched desk. Nothing had moved. It looked almost dusty…. Just as First Aid had left it. Something deeply sorrowful panged in his chest. It was though his spark was sinking deeply as though it could cast itself back into the inferno. 

 

Reality was a terrible place.

 

He powered down his datapad and set it aside. He stood and shook his head, beginning to move, “No one.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A gift. Merry Christmas <3


End file.
